Галерея:Комару Наэги
|-| Дизайн= Скетчи дизайна Danganronpa Another Episode Design Profile Komaru Naegi.png|Профиль дизайна в Danganronpa Another Episode Danganronpa Another Episode Design Profile Komaru Naegi with Megaphone Hacking Gun.png|Дизайн пушки Комару в Danganronpa Another Episode Danganronpa Another Episode Animated Cut-Scenes Design Profile Komaru Naegi.jpg|Дизайн Комару в анимированных кат-сценах Danganronpa Another Episode Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book Scan Komaru Naegi Profile.jpg|Профиль персонажа Комару в Danganronpa Another Episode Danganronpa Another Episode CG Designs Komaru Naegi (1).png|CG-дизайн Danganronpa Another Episode Danganronpa Another Episode CG Designs Komaru Naegi (2).png|CG-дизайн Danganronpa Another Episode Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - Komaru Naegi (Profile).png|Профиль дизайна к Арке Будущего Danganronpa 3Буклет к ограниченной версии Danganronpa 3 Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - Komaru Naegi (Sketches).png|Профиль дизайна к Арке Будущего Danganronpa 3 Ранние дизайны и концепт-арт Danganronpa 1 Makoto Naegi Concept Art Makoto and Komaru walking.png|Концепт Комару и Макото к Danganronpa: Trigger Happy HavocDanganronpa Visual Fanbook (артбук Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) Danganronpa Another Episode Komaru Naegi Beta Design (1).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна к Danganronpa Another Episode Danganronpa Another Episode Komaru Naegi Beta Design (3).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна к Danganronpa Another Episode Danganronpa Another Episode Komaru Naegi Beta Design (4).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна к Danganronpa Another Episode Danganronpa Another Episode Komaru Naegi Beta Design (5).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна к Danganronpa Another Episode Danganronpa Another Episode Komaru Naegi Beta Design (6).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна к Danganronpa Another Episode Danganronpa Another Episode Komaru Naegi Beta Design (7).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна к Danganronpa Another Episode Danganronpa Another Episode Komaru Naegi Beta Design (8).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна к Danganronpa Another Episode Danganronpa Another Episode Height Chart (2).png|Рост персонажей Danganronpa Another Episode Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book Scan Komaru Naegi Looking & Fashion.jpg|Профиль дизайна и ключевые характеристики к Danganronpa Another Episode Danganronpa AE - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Deformed Komaru Naegi.jpg|Скетч Комару в Danganronpa Another EpisodeLerche: Скетч Комару Danganronpa AE - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Komaru Toko and Jack.jpg|Скетч Комару, Токо и Джек в Danganronpa Another EpisodeLerche: Скетч Комару, Токо и Джек Danganronpa AE - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Komaru Naegi.jpg|Скетч Комару в Danganronpa Another EpisodeLerche: Скетч Комару Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc - Design Sketch Cels (1).jpg|Скетч дизайна в Danganronpa 3mandarake.co.jp: ダンガンロンパ3 -The End of 希望ヶ峰学園-　設定 Danganronpa 3 - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Future Arc Group 1.jpg|Скетч персонаей Danganronpa 3Lerche: Скетч персонажей Danganronpa 3: Сторона: Будущее Во время разработки игры, этот ранний дизайн "сестры Наэги" (苗木 妹) был использован для финального дизайна персонажа Списка Целей, Канон Накаджимы. Danganronpa Another Episode Komaru Naegi Beta Design (2).png|Ранние скетчи дизайна Danganronpa Another Episode |-| DR1= Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Глава 1 Naegi_Family.jpg|Комару с ее отцом и матерью поддерживают Макото в видео. |-| DRAE= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Пролог Komaru is sleepy.png|Комару просыпается. Komaru praying.png|Комару молится перед едой. Komaru in her house ready to escape.jpg|Комару смотрит в окно своей квартиры. Komaru reading magazine.jpg|Комару читает журнал с Джунко Эношимой на обложке. Komaru almost clawed by Monokuma.jpg|Монокума чуть не убивает Комару. Frightened Komaru.png|Комару напугана. Screenshot 3.jpg|Монокума гонится за Комару. Komaru first meeting Byakuya.png|Комару встречает Бьякую Тогами. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-33-824.jpg|Комару шокирована появлением Шинджи и Бьякуи. Komaru wiping away her tears.png|Комару вытирает слезы. Komaru trying to warn a waitress.png|Комару пытается предупредить официантку. Restaurant corpses.jpg|Комару напугана мертвыми телами. Monokuma breaking the wheel as Komaru screams.jpg|Монокума ломает рычаг управления вертолетом, а Комару кричит в ее казни. Komaru collapsing post execution.jpg|Комару теряет сознание в окружении Монокум. Komaru with a mono bracelet.png|На Комару цепляют Отслеживающий Браслет. Bye Komaru.jpg|Комару падает из вентиляции. Komaru parachute.png|Комару падает с летающей базы Воинов Надежды. Глава 1 Komaru hiding under her parachute.png|Комару под парашютом. Bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-48-284.jpg|Комару встречает Геноцид Джек. Komaru meeting Genocide Syo.png|Геноцид Джек спрашивает Комару. Aware Jack.png|Осматривание крыши больницы. Fukawa fantasized TogaKoma.jpg|Фантазия Токо о Комару и Бьякуе. Escaping Towa Bridge.png|Комару, Токо Фукава и Юта Асахина убегают с разрушающегося моста. Komarui cheering Yuta on.png|Комару поддерживает Юту. bandicam 2014-09-12 21-00-48-433.jpg|Комару шокирована казнью Юты. Masaru's victims.jpg|Масару Даймон показывает свою "добычу" на Демонической Охоте. Komaru holding her megaphone.png|Комару готова к битве с Масару. Глава 2 Komaru Toko and Taichi after busting the door open'.png|Тайчи Фуджисаки открывает дверь для Токо и Комару. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-24-073.jpg|Комару использует свой мегафон, как фонарь. Tumblr inline ncxpoa2TR71sjk9wh.jpg|Побег из разрушающейся станции метро. Meeting Jataro.png|Комару и Токо смотрят диораму Джатаро Кемури bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-49-255.jpg|Комару пытается выйти на контакт с Основанием Будущего. Глава 3 Komaru and Touko sharing a bed.png|Комару и Токо спят вместе. Tumblr inline ne0ntlg0Wp1sjk9wh.jpg|Котоко Уцуги нападает на Комару. Komaru ramen cup.jpg|Комару с кружкой рамена на голове. Nagisa helping Komaru.png|Нагиса Шингецу снимает браслет Комару. Глава 4 Komaru at Syo's sccisors.png|Комару говорит с Геноцидом Джек. Riding motorcycle.png|Комару, Токо и Хайдзи Това едут на мотоцикле на секретную фабрику Группы Това. Trump card.png|Комару и Токо шокированы "козырной картой" Хайдзи. Глава 5 Inside Big Bang Monokuma.jpg|Комару и Токо внутри Монокумы Большого Взрыва после того, как Хайдзи активировал его. Tokuichi spirit.png|Дух Токуичи Това сзади Комару. Final battle against BB Monokuma.jpg|Финальная Битва против Монокумы Большого Взрыва. Komaru and Toko looking at eachother.png|Комару и Токо размышляют. Komaru determined.png|Решимость Комару. Hope lives on.jpg|"Надежда живет!" Дополнительно Tumblr ncjcz6uNPX1sz39cfo1 500.png|Комару в Списке Целей Воинов Надежды. komaru hit list entry.png|Комару в Списке (Английский). Menu komaru shooting Monokuma.png|Комару в меню Пуль Правды вместе с Монокумой. Komaru and Socks chan.png|Комару с Носком Соки в меню чтения книг и записок. |-| Другие игры= Появления в коллаборациях с играми Chain Chronicle x Danganronpa Another Episode - Komaru Naegi Sprite.png|Модель в Chain Chronicle Chain Chronicle x Danganronpa Another Episode - Komaru Naegi Card.png|Карточка в Chain Chronicle |-| DRtA= Danganronpa: The Animation Эпизод 01 Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (07).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (09).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (10).png |-| DR3= Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Будущее Эпизод 06 Komaru forcing Toko to take a bath.jpeg|Комару заставляет Токо принять ванну. Эпизод 07 Naegi Family 2.jpeg|Комару и ее семья. Genocider Jack and Komaru.png|Комару и Геноцид Джек дерутся с Монокумами. Lol Komaru in Maruko-chan style.jpg|Комару в фантазии Токо, в стиле Чиби Маруко-чан. Monaka's private room.jpg|Комару и Токо прибывают в личную комнату Монаки Това. Komaru Fukawa hug.jpg|Комару обнимает Токо. Komaru contacted Naegi.jpg|Комару приветствует своего старшего брата через Миайю Геккогахару. Komaru contacting Naegi via Gekogahara.png|Комару говорит Макото о пророчестве Монаки. Эпизод 12 Fukawa_and_Komaru_brainwashed.png|Комару и Токо смотрят видео надежды Рёты Митарая. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Надежда Komaru offering drink.JPG|Комару предлагает напиток Токо. Three girls working hard.JPG|Комару предлагает напиток Аой Асахине. |-| Книги= Обложки манги Manga Cover - Triple Bullet Danganronpa Tsubamemaru Watarizora Collection (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Передняя обложка Triple Bullet (Японский) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Передняя обложка Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Том 1; японский) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Передняя обложка Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Том 2; японский) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode (manga) Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Передняя обложка Danganronpa Another Episode manga adaption (Том 1; японский) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode (manga) Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Передняя обложка Danganronpa Another Episode manga adaption (Том 2; японский) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode (manga) Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Передняя обложка Danganronpa Another Episode manga adaption (Том 3; японский) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).png|Передняя обложка Danganronpa Another Episode Genocider Mode (Том 1; японский) Иллюстрации к манге Manga Illustration - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (1).png|Иллюстрация'Сканы:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/152269367262/special-illustrations-from-danganronpa-another @manlyronpa на Tumblr] (иллюстрация к тому 1 Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology) (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology) Manga Illustration - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (2).png|Иллюстрация (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology) Manga Illustration - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 (1).png|Иллюстрация'Сканы:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/151971514632/special-illustrations-from-danganronpa-another @manlyronpa на Tumblr] (иллюстрация к тому 2 Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology) (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2) |-| Постановки= ''Danganronpa THE STAGE 2014 ''Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE являлась постановкой первой части Danganronpa - Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Danganronpa THE STAGE 2014 - Makoto Naegi's family in his motive video.png|Комару и ее родители в видео-мотиве брата |-| Промо= Профили с сайтов Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (Japanese) - Komaru Naegi.png|Профиль с японского сайта Danganronpa Another EpisodeDanganronpa.com/zetsubou: [http://www.danganronpa.com/zetsubou/ Японский сайт Danganronpa Another Episode] Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (English) - Komaru Naegi.png|Профиль с английского сайта Danganronpa Another EpisodeDanganronpa.us: [http://danganronpa.us/another-episode/ Английский сайт Danganronpa Another Episode] Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Future Arc (Japanese) - Komaru Naegi.png|Профиль с японского сайта Danganronpa 3 (Сторона: Будущее)NBCUNI.co.jp: [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Future Arc) Website] Обои Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1A 960 x 854.jpg|AndroidПромо-сайт к Danganronpa Another Episode - Monokuma Factory (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1A 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1A 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1A 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1A 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1B 960 x 854.jpg|Android (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1B 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1B 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1B 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1B 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 960 x 854.jpg|Android (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 2A Komaru Naegi 960 x 854.jpg|Android (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 2A Komaru Naegi 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 2A Komaru Naegi 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 2A Komaru Naegi 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 2A Komaru Naegi 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 2B Komaru Naegi 960 x 854.jpg|Android (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 2B Komaru Naegi 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 2B Komaru Naegi 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 2B Komaru Naegi 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 2B Komaru Naegi 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PCПромо-сайт к Danganronpa V3 Web MonoMono Machine Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|Android Аватарки Monokuma Factory Twitter Icons Komaru 1.jpg|Иконка для Twitter (JP) Monokuma Factory Twitter Icons Komaru 2.jpg|Иконка для Twitter Icon (JP) Digital MonoMono Machine Komaru Naegi SNS icon.png|Пиксельный аватар (JP) Мерчендайз D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Komaru-Naegi.gif|Брелок (D4 Series) Danganronpa AE - Clearfile Set (First) - Nikoniko Super Conference 2015.jpg|Файл'Inside-Games:' スパイク・チュンソフトが「ニコ超2015」に出展、『ダンガンロンパ』『風来のシレン』グッズを販売 (Japanese) (Nikoniko Super Conference 2015) Danganronpa AE - Clearfile Set (Third) - Nikoniko Super Conference 2015.jpg|Файл (Nikoniko Super Conference 2015) Danganronpa Another Episode Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 3.jpg|Файл (Limited Base) Danganronpa Another Episode Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 1.jpg|Файл (Limited Base) Danganronpa Another Episode Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 2.jpg|Файл (Limited Base) Подарки за предзаказ Another Episode Preorder Bonus Art Card from books imagine.png|Открытка (books-imagine) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Bromide Card from rakuten.png|Иллюстрация (rakuten) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from GEO.png|Файл (GEO) Another Episode Preorder Bonus from Loppi.png|Иллюстрация (HMV) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Mousepad from furu1.png|Коврик для мыши (furu1) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Postcard from NeoWing.png|Открытка (NeoWing) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Quocard from theta.png|Quocard (Theta) Другое Danganronpa Namjatown Event 2014 - Poster.jpg|Постер с Namjatown Event 2014 Danganronpa Pachinko Machine Art - Mukuro Sayaka Komaru Toko in maid outfits.jpg|''Danganronpa: The Animation Pachinko Machine Art''PachinkoVillage: パチスロ ダンガンロンパ |-| Сканы= Календари Danganronpa 3 Future Arc 2017 Calendar - September and October Page.jpg|Страница из календаря Danganronpa 3: Сторона: Будущее за 2017 год Обложки Danganronpa Another Episode Box Art - Vita - Japan.png|Японская обложка Danganronpa Another Episode Progressive.jpg|Обложка Progressive -Zan Shin- Danganronpa 3 Lerche Future Arc Volume 5 Cover (Standard).jpg|Обложка тома 5 японского DVD Danganronpa 3: Сторона: Будущее (стандартная) Материалы из артбука Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book (Front Cover).png|Обложка Danganronpa Another Episode Official Setting Materials Collection Danganronpa Another Episode Official Setting Materials Collection (артбук Danganronpa Another Episode)Сканы: [https://reiutranslations.wordpress.com/2015/01/22/danganronpa-another-episode-material-book-scans/ @reiutranslations на Wordpress] (сканы артбука Danganronpa Another Episode) Сканы журналов Famitsu 1295 October 10th, 2013 - Cover.jpg|Обложка Сканы: [https://www.retromags.com/gallery/image/7704-famitsu-1295-october-10-2013/l retromags.com] (Скан Famitsu: 10 октября, 2013)Famitsu (10 октября, 2013) Famitsu 1347 October 9th, 2014 - Cover.jpg|Обложка Famitsu (9 октября, 2014) Ссылки en:Gallery:Komaru Naegi Категория:Галереи